Ricky Martin
Enrique Martín Morales más conocido como Ricky Martin(n. 24 de diciembre de 1971; San Juan) es un cantante de Puerto Rico. Inicios Inició su carrera artística desde muy temprana edad, en el mundo del modelaje infantil, los coros y obras de teatro escolares. Entre otras cosas, hizo la publicidad de "Carnation", una marca de leche infantil, cuando tenía 8 meses de edad. La fama le llegó cuando se integró en el grupo infantil Menudo, en 1984, reemplazando a Ricky Meléndez. Después de cinco años de trabajo, giras, ensayos y grabaciones, Ricky abandonó el grupo para establecerse en Nueva York y, posteriormente, en México. En México empezó su carrera teatral: "Los Tenis rojos", y "Mamá ama el rock"; debutó como actor televisivo en la telenovela "Alcanzar una estrella II". Debido al enorme éxito de esta telenovela, se lanzó al mercado un disco, titulado "Muñecos de Papel", siendo Ricky una de las figuras principales. Junto con Sasha Sokol y su tema: "Juego de ajedrez", alcanzó los primeros puestos en las listas. Así mismo, realizaron una gira a lo largo de toda la república mexicana. Grabó "Todos mis caminos van a ti", con Sasha Sökol. Hizo su primera aparición en el cine con la película "Más Que Alcanzar una Estrella", donde además conoció a la que fue su novia, Paloma, con la que dejó la relación tras dos años. Después tuvo una relación con la presentadora mexicana Rebecca De Alba. La relación terminó en 2004. Actualmente es padre de gemelos, Valentino y Matteo, mediante una madre de alquiler.Ricky Martin padre de gemelos Carrera en solitario Firmó un contrato con Sony en 1991 y grabó su primer disco como solista, Ricky Martin, para el sello Sony Music Entertainment, producido por Mariano Pérez, consiguiendo llevar su música y popularidad a toda América Latina. En 1993 grabó su segundo trabajo discográfico, Me amarás, también para Sony Music, pero esta vez producido por Juan Carlos Calderón. A finales de 1993 decide tomarse un respiro. Volvió a la actuación participando en una de las series más conocidas de Estados Unidos: General Hospital. Posteriormente apareció como Marius en la producción de Broadway Los Miserables. Su tercer disco, A medio vivir, salió al mercado en 1995, producido por Robi Draco Rosa, y KC Porter vendió más de seiscientas mil copias en seis meses. Con este álbum se hizo conocido mundialmente gracias al tema "María" que lo llevo a los primeros puestos de los ranking estadounidenses. Su fama y reconocimiento en aquel momento hizo que fuera requerido para diversos eventos internacionales. En el ámbito musical fue una de las estrellas latinas que cantaron el tema Puedes llegar, en el disco de las olimpiadas de Atlanta 1996'; hizo un dueto con Paul Anka para el disco de este último, Amigos, y puso su voz en la película Hércules, de Disney donde también interpretó el tema principal. En febrero de 1998 Ricky presentó su cuarto trabajo, Vuelve, que hasta la fecha ha vendido más de seis millones de copias en todo el mundo, y donde se incluye el popular tema La copa de la vida, canción oficial del campeonato mundial de fútbol Francia 1998. A partir del lanzamiento de su disco Vuelve, se empieza a consagrar, y para el año 1998, Ricky Martin es el encargado de cerrar el Festival Presidente de la Música Latina en República Dominicana, siendo esta presentación una de las más memorables hasta el momento. Más de mil millones de espectadores de 187 países alrededor del mundo experimentaron el poder y la energía de la electrizante interpretación que hizo Ricky de esta canción, en la entrega de los Premios Grammy en 1999. "Vuelve" ganó el Grammy a la mejor interpretación de música popular latina. Y desde ese momento, Ricky Martin emergió súbitamente como nombre y presencia reconocibles en todo el mundo. Después del éxito obtenido, Ricky lanza al mercado, en mayo de 1999, un nuevo álbum,Ricky Martin, producido por Robi Draco Rosa, Desmond Child, y Emilio Estefan Jr, entre otros. Con temas en inglés y español, debutó como número uno en la lista de 200 álbums de la revista Billboard, con mayor cifra de ventas en la primera semana (660.000 copias), marcando su nueva condición de superestrella de la música latina. Hasta la fecha, Ricky Martin ha vendido más de 55.000.000 de discos a nivel mundial (http://myplay.com/artists/ricky-martin/bio With perseverance and hard work over the course of a two decade career, Martin has become one of the world’s top- solo artists, having sold more than 55 million albums). Sus giras lo han llevado a Canadá, Japón, Asia, Australia, Europa, Estados Unidos. En el 2000 Ricky presentó su tan esperada producción Sound Loaded, donde siguió combinando sus raíces musicales latinas. Incluye también temas en inglés y español, realizados por Robi Rosa, Jon Secada, Pau Donés, y Desmond Child. En 2001, en español, un grandes éxitos llamado La Historia, durante cinco semanas fue número uno de la Latin Chart. Ese mismo año publicó en inglés su grandes éxitos The Best of Ricky Martin, que vendió un millón de copias. Representaron lo mejor de su carrera desde 1990 hasta el 2000. En 2003 publica Almas del silencio, considerado un disco más espiritual y vulnerable, que trató temas como las injusticias en el mundo, con un sonido de vocación universal lleno de toques mestizos y letras más profundas y comprometidas. En 2005 grabó Life, alcanzando su plena evolución con su fusión de ritmos, disco que lo llevó a los lugares donde su música en español había alcanzado el éxito masivo. El disco Life fue una obra de mezclas de sonidos y fusiones. Y fue Una Noche con Ricky Martin el título de la gira que acompañó este disco, visitando ciudades europeas y latinas, vendiéndose todas las entradas, y siendo patrocinados en Latinoamérica por una campaña de televisión de una institución de crédito mundial. En agosto del 2006 grabó un concierto acústico (MTV Unplugged). El público no superó el medio millar de personas. El lugar para esta especial ocasión fue el Bank United Center, de la Universidad de Miami. Para iniciar el repertorio del show, Ricky Martin eligió la canción Gracias Por Pensar En Mí (A Via Lactea), a la que siguió una gran variedad de temas pertenecientes a toda su carrera, como Asignatura pendiente, escrita por su amigo Ricardo Arjona, La bomba, Perdido sin ti, María y Volverás, entre otros. Para el cierre, Ricky reservó: Vuelve y Pégate. En noviembre de 2006, el disco Ricky Martin: MTV Unplugged, que reúne estas canciones, se puso en venta, junto a un DVD. Su primer single, Tu recuerdo, cantada a con La Mari, vocalista del grupo Chambao, y su compatriota / autor de la canción Tommy Torres ya suena en los medios. También en este mes grabó el tema "Bambú", al lado de Miguel Bosé, para su disco "Papito". El lunes 26 de febrero de 2007, Ricky Martin se presentó por segunda vez exitosamente en el Festival Internacional De La Canción De Viña Del Mar, recibiendo los galardones Antorcha de Plata, Antorcha de Oro y Doble Gaviota de Plata. En septiembre de 2007 graba el tema "No estamos solos" a dúo con el cantautor italiano Eros Ramazzotti, que es parte de la antología doble del artista romano, que cumple 25 años de carrera artística. Para Ricky es el cumplimiento de un sueño, según lo manifestado recientemente a la prensa italiana. En agosto de 2007 graba en su Puerto Rico natal su primer álbum íntegramente en VIVO llamado "Ricky Martin Live - Black and White Tour". En este DVD se muestran imágenes inéditas filmadas en backstage como así también el recital completo que Ricky Martin brindo a lo largo de todo el 2007 en distintas ciudades de Latinoamérica y los Estados Unidos. El 8 de noviembre de 2007, en la 8ª entrega anual de los Latin grammy, Ricky ganó la categoría de Mejor álbum vocal pop masculino, por MTV UNPLUGGED, y la categoría mejor vídeo musical versión larga, también por su disco MTV UNPLUGGED. En casi dos décadas de trayectoria, Ricky ha sido merecedor de múltiples premios. Entre ellos se destaca el prestigioso galardón "Personalidad del Año 2006", que le otorgó la Academia de Ciencias de las Grabaciones - organización encargada de los Grammy Latinos- por su excelencia artística y labor filantrópica. Otros premios incluyen: Grammy y Grammy Latino, MTV Asia Awards, MTV European Music Award, World Music Award, American Music Award, Premio Lo Nuestro, Latin Billboard Award, Premios Alma y Blockbuster Awards, entre otros. Labor social y humanitaria Ricky Martin fue nombrado persona del año 2006 por la Academia Latina de grabación. Según el anuncio citado por el propio organismo el cantante fue elegido por ser un consagrado artista, un apasionado humanitario y una figura mundial del entertainment. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo el día 1 de noviembre, en una cena en el Hotel Sheraton & Towers, en Nueva York. Ricky recibió un homenaje donde artistas como Miguel Bosé, Sin Bandera y Juanes, entre otros, cantaron temas de Ricky. En la entrega de los Grammys Latinos, Ricky Martin recibió el premio como "Hombre Del Año", de manos del cantante español Miguel Bosé. Aparte de sus premios como músico es embajador de buena voluntad por UNICEF, y ha ganado dos veces el Grammy por la Ricky Martin Foundation de Puerto Rico, creada para proteger los derechos de los niños. *Ha recibido el Leadership In The Arts Award, el Billboard's Spirit of Hope Award, el Alma Award, el Vanguard Award, y el International Humanitarian Award, por el International Center for Missing and Exploited Children. *Embajador de la UNICEF, Ricky Martin fundó la Ricky Martin Foundation en 2002, y creó el proyecto People For Children para luchar contra el tráfico y la explotación sexual infantil. A raíz de esto participó en varios conciertos benéficos, incluyendo el Pavarotti and Friends, en 1999. *En septiembre de 2002 recibió el Hispanic Heritage Award, por su labor humanitaria junto a Sabera Foundation para rescatar a tres niñas huérfanas de las calles de Calcuta. * Así, también en el 2002, grabó para la Fundación Saber, y su disco Voices Of Hope, la canción Amarey A Mangalie. *En febrero of 2004, Martin recibió un Lifetime Achievement Award en los Premios Lo Nuestro, en Miami. *Martin ha sido nominado como uno de los cincuenta hombres más bellos del mundo por People Magazine y People en español, en 2000, 2006 y 2007. A mediados de abrilde 2007 inició el TOUR BLANCO Y NEGRO, por todo Estados Unidos; allí se lesionó la espalda y tuvo que suspender dos de sus conciertos. Reinició Tour Europa en las ciudades españolas de Burgos, Antequera, Madrid, Alicante, Alzira y Zaragoza. Discografía Ricky Martin *Publicado: 6 de noviembre 1991 *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **1991: "Fuego Contra Fuego" #3 US Latin Charts **1991: "Vuelo" # 11 US Latin Charts **1991: "El Amor De Mi Vida" **1991: "Dime Que Me Quieres" Me Amarás *Publicado: 16 de abril 1993 *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **1993: "Que Día Es Hoy" #26 US Latin Charts **1993: "Me Amaras" #6 US Latin Charts **1994: "Entre El Amor Y El Halago" #12 US Latin Charts A Medio Vivir *Publicado: 12 de setiembre 1995 *Listas musicales: #11 US Top Latin Albums, #51 SWE *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **1995: "Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo" #9 US Latin Charts, #4 FR, #2 ES **1996: "(Un, Dos, Tres) María" #88 US, #6 UK, #1 FR (9 Semanas) y ES, #7 Australia, #3 Ger **1996: "A Medio Vivir" #36 US Latin Charts **1996: "Bombón De Azúcar" **1996: "Fuego De Noche, Nieve De Día" **1996: "Volverás" #6 US Latin Charts, #48 FR Vuelve *Publicado: 17 de febrero 1998 *Listas musicales: #40 US (Platinum), #1 US Top Latin Albums y ES #2 SWE *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **1998: "Vuelve" #1 US Latin Charts **1998: "La Bomba" #1 España #27 US Latin, #27 Australia, #45 FR, # 90 Ger **1998: "Por Arriba, Por Abajo" #33 US Latin Charts **1998: "Perdido Sin Ti" #1 US Latin Charts **1998: "No Importa La Distancia" **1998: "The Cup of Life" #45 US, #29 UK, #1 FR (6 weeks), #1 Australia (6 weeks), # 1 Ger - The Biggest Hit of 1998. Ricky Martin *Publicado: 11 de mayo 1999 *Listas musicales: #1 US (7x Platinum), #2 UK, #3 SWE *Compañía: Sony *Singles: **1999: "Livin' la Vida Loca"- #1 US (5 weeks), #1 UK (3 weeks), #4 Australia, #7 FR, #6 Ger **1999: "She's All I Ever Had" / "Bella" - #2 US, #28 Australia, #18 Ger **1999: "Shake Your Bon-Bon" - #22 US, #12 UK, #27 Australia **1999: "Private Emotion" (featuring Meja) - #67 US, #9 UK, #11 FR, #21 Ger Sound Loaded *Publicado: 14 de noviembre 2000 *Listas musicales: #4 US (2x Platinum), #14 UK, #3 SWE *Compañía: Sony *Singles: **2000: "She Bangs" - #12 US, #1 US Latin Charts, #3 UK, #1 SWE, Australia, #36 FR, #34 Ger **2001: "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) - #13 US, #1 US Latin Charts, #4 UK, #3 SWE, #8 Australia, #1 New Zealand, #28 FR, # 5 Ger **2001: "Loaded" / "Dame Más" - #97 US, #19 UK, #14 SWE, #74 Ger La Historia *Publicado: 27 de febrero 2001 *Listas musicales: #83 US (2x Platinum), #1 US Top Latin Albums, #1 SWE *Compañía: Sony International The best of Ricky Martin *Publicado: 29 de febrero 2001 *Compania: Sony Almas del Silencio *Publicado: 20 de mayo 2003 *Listas musicales: #12 US (2x Platinum), #1 US Top Latin Albums, #17 SWE *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **2003: "Jaleo" #1 US Latin Charts, #10 SWE, #32 FR, #45 Ger **2003: "Tal Vez" #74 US, #1 US Latin Charts **2003: "Juramento" #92 Ger **2004: "Y Todo Queda En Nada" #1 US Latin Charts **2004: "Asignatura Pendiente" #5 US Latin Charts Life *Publicado: 11 de octubre 2005 *Listas musicales: #6 US, #40 UK, #34 SWE *Compañía: Sony *Singles: **2005: "I Don't Care" (feat. Fat Joe & Amerie) - #65 US, #11 UK, #31 SWE, #16 FR, #25 Australia, # 21 Ger, # 1 Latvia **2006: "Drop It On Me"(feat. Daddy Yankee) #23 US Latin Charts **2006: "It's Alright" (Spanish Version: Dejate Llevar) - #21 US Latin Charts, #17 Finlandia **2006: "It's Alright" (featuring Matt Pokora)- English/French version (Released only in France) #1 FR, #18 Suiza MTV Unplugged *Publicado: Noviembre de 2006 *Listas musicales: #38 US, #1 US Latin Charts,3 Promusicae *Compañía: Sony International *Singles: **2006: "Tu Recuerdo" ft. La Mary (Chambao) & Tommy Torres - #1 US Latin Charts, #3 España **2007: "Pegate" **2007: "Con Tu Nombre" Blanco y negro tour 2007 (live) *Ningún single nuevo-remezclas de canciones como: Linvin la vida loca, I don't care, Tal vez... El artista publico el pasado mes en una conferencia en San Juan, Puerto Rico, que estaría grabando un próximo CD titulado “Gracias por pensar en mí”. Este CD estará titulado como una canción del artista, quien en esta canción se dirige a los niños desamparados que son escuchados. Este nuevo CD tendrá como objetivo recaudar dinero para la “Ricky Martin Foundation”, de la cual es el dueño y su función es rescatar niños desamparados. El artista no comento mucho sobre su nuevo CD, aunque si adelanto que en sus planes estaban grabar con el puertorriqueño Tommy Torres y la colombiana Shakira. Ricky Martin 17 *Publicado: Noviembre de 2008 *Compañía: Sony International Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Ricky Martin (Sony Music) Referencias Categoría:Nacidos en 1971 Categoría:Cantantes de Puerto Rico Martin, Ricky Categoría:Músicos de pop Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood